John'Verse: Glitter and Glass
by Stolen Childe
Summary: Story Thirteen in my John'Verse. The Winchesters do a little holiday shopping. Christmas fic!


**Title:** Glitter and Glass

**Author:** Stolen Childe

**Disclaimer:** I really don't own Sam, Dean or Cas. I'm just playing with them.

**Warnings: **kid!fic, fluff, Christmas fic, future!fic, minor OFC

**Rating:** G-PG

**Pairing/Characters:** Dean/Castiel, Mary J., John T., Jasper Winchester (child OCs)

**Word Count: **1500+

**Summary:** A little bit of holiday shopping for the Winchester family.

**Author's Notes:** Happy Holidays everyone! Have a safe and merry time! Feedback on this would be lovely! Please enjoy Story thirteen of my John'Verse!

John's age: 15

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Glitter and Glass**

He was holding eight year old Mary on his hip while the two of them perused them shelf of useless gadgets that were supposed to make life simpler but really just served to confuse those still stuck firmly in the 20th century… Like Dean. Mary seemed entranced with a snow globe sort of thing that really was just miniature TV in Dean's opinion. Though the three dimensional effect was kind of cool. He was about to pick up the ball of dancing bears to check the price when a voice broke through his contemplation.

"Your daughter is just adorable," a woman gushed to his left.

Dean looked over at her then back at Mary with a grin. She was dressed in her white pea-coat with the faux fur trimmed hood. Her blond wavy hair was done up in ponytails on either side of her head and her big green eyes were sparkling in awe as she watched the dancing bears move around the globe Dean still held.

"She is, isn't she?" Dean said. "My niece though. My two are over there." Dean gestured to his two boys. John and Jasper immediately turned away from what they had been inspecting and seemed thoroughly taken with a mahogany pool table. Dean narrowed his eyes.

"Handsome boys," the lady said smiling. "They look just like their father."

Dean chuckled, "Is that so?"

Mary leaned in close to Dean and whispered… Well attempted to whisper but even children as old as eight hadn't quite mastered a whisper yet, "Uncle Dean… Isn't Uncle Cas gonna be upset if you flirt with the pretty lady?"

The woman had a strange combination of flattered and crest fallen on her face. "A brother?" the lady asked.

"Ah… afraid not," Dean flashed a sheepish grin.

The lady snapped her fingers, "Darn… Thought I'd take chance, didn't see a ring… But you know what they say: the good ones are already married or gay." She didn't seem terribly put out though, just slightly embarrassed and a tiny bit let down. Dean chucked, a witty retort poised on his lips when Mary spoke again.

"Uncle Dean isn't gay," Mary stated.

"Ah… huh?" the lady blinked. "Really, there's nothing wrong with him being gay…"

"Duh…" Mary said rudely. Dean shot her a quelling look which she blatantly ignored just like her father would have.

"Uncle Dean isn't gay because being gay means two guys or two girls. My friend Stephanie has two moms and they're super awesome. They're gay. But Uncle Cas and Uncle Dean aren't because Uncle Cas isn't a guy or a girl he's a… a…" she screwed up her brow just like Sam always did when thinking hard. "A multidimensional being of celestial intent! That's what Uncle Cas says anyway… and Johnny."

Dean looked properly horrified. Apparently along with her annoying encyclopaedic brain Mary also inherited the frustrating little habit of blurting out exactly the wrong thing at the wrong time like Sam _always_ did when they were kids. _'Nah… Social Worker L__ady, we're home alone tonight because my dad's off killing vampires. It's all right… My big brother Dean will make me Spaghetti-Os __on the hot plate.'_

"Ah… ha, ha, ha…" the lady let free nervous laughter, not sure if it was a joke or not.

Dean slapped on his most charming smile, "Now Mare…" The child screwed up her face again, she _hated_ being called 'Mare.' Whenever one of them did it she would always stomp her little foot and clench her little fists and shout out 'I'm not a horse!' She thankfully kept quiet about it this time though, just tried to drill holes into the side of Dean's head with her eyes.

"Mary, you can't say those things out of context… You see my Cas… he's very shall we say theatrical? One of those multifaceted personality types…" Dean said. _Great. W__ay to perpetuate the __stereotype__, Dean__. _

"Oh!" the lady was suddenly full of understanding. "Well it was a… pleasure talking to you, Dean and you Mary. They really are all very adorable." She moved away with a wave.

Dean flushed with pride for the three children and glanced over at John who was just reaching for something that looked very breakable and very expensive.

"John!"

The fifteen year old froze with his hand halfway out then flashed a brilliant grin. Five year old Jasper edged away from his big brother, hands behind his back the very picture of angelic innocence.

"Don't try that with me. I taught you that look," Dean said.

"Nope," John said. "Pops did."

"Yeah, an' Johnny taught me!" Jasper beamed.

"Works waaaay more than you think, you know," John nodded sagely. Dean shook his head at his boys. Why did he get stuck with two boys? He knew Winchester brothers…. He _was_ one half of Winchester brothers. Oh well, they were his. Dean grinned to himself.

"_Don't_ touch anything," Dean cautioned his two sons before turning his attention back to his niece. "All right, we gotta get your dad the best Christmas present ever. What does he want?"

"An eBook reader," Mary answered immediately making grabby hands for the snow globe that Dean decided to buy her even though it cost thirty freaking dollars.

Dean relinquished the little glass marvel, "But he has one."

Mary cradled the globe to her chest and still stared raptly down at it even as she answered, "He wants the new one that's all glass. It's one big touch screen, even at like the edges or something."

"Your dad is such a geek, I'm pretty sure he's not _actually_ my brother you know," Dean said matter-of-factly.

"No he is," Mary answered in much the same tone. "Cuz if he wasn't your real brother then you wouldn't me my real uncle and that would really suck."

"Point," Dean grinned. Mary finally turned her attention away from the globe to beam at Dean who still held her in his arms as he walked them over to the tablet and eReader section.

Dean stared down at the flat little contraptions that made no sense to him. Mary wasn't any help because the bears had shifted to little puffy skirted fairies and music from _T__he Nutcracker_ began to play out of the little speakers. Apparently Mary found the volume button that Dean had surreptitiously switched to 'mute' before he turned the globe on. Great, she's a techy. Just another of Sam's less than stellar qualities that he passed to his daughter. Dean grinned to himself again.

"Dean," a very familiar voice broke through his thoughts. "I ordered a black coffee but the young man behind the counter looked very confused. This is coffee… apparently, at least that's what the girl said who handed it to me even though she claimed it was a skinny, extra hot, half-cafe, extra foam, no whip latte in a grande cup… Though the cup doesn't look all that large..."

Dean turned to Cas and smiled fondly, "Is that right? And what's that one?"

Castiel smiled brightly, "Black Earl Grey tea… I find it interesting—"

Dean swiped the tea from Castiel's hands and took a sip before the angel could continue. The archangel made a pouty little sound of protest that Dean found completely adorable, though he still wasn't going to give back the tea.

"Johnny! Latte!" Dean called. John perked up and hustled over to his parents swiping the other beverage and taking a pleased sip. Castiel looked blankly at his empty hands and frowned. Dean and John just shot Castiel matching beatific smiles that had Castiel rolling his eyes and popping out. Dean blinked at the emptiness and John's eyes tracked along the ceiling before his attention was caught by a shiny glass slab about a centimetre thick.

"Oh! Nice! The new Mirage eReader!" John grinned, picking up the display model and flicking it on, easily navigating through it as if he was born with one in his hand.

"That's the one Uncle Dean! Daddy wants that one!" Mary squirmed to get down, still clutching her globe in the crook of her arm. Dean complied and the little girl bounded over to her cousin rising up on her toes to look at the piece of technological wonder. Jasper was crouching nearby poking at a gelatinous mass that flashed different colours and changed shape each time you touched it.

Castiel popped back in a minute later and whatever he was sipping smelled heavenly. He was holding two small cups in his other hand. Those he handed to Jasper and Mary who dived in immediately.

"Where'd you go?" Dean asked.

"Italy," Castiel replied with a shrug, taking another blissful sip.

Dean pouted, "What'd you get?"

"Coffee," Castiel replied. "And gelato for the children."

"Can I…" Dean reached out a tentative hand. Castiel blinked out and reappeared on the other side of the display table for the tablets and grinned at Dean.

"No," the archangel said simply.

"Caasss," Dean whined. "I need proper caffeine! You know how many hours of shopping we still have left?"

"How's your tea Dean?" Castiel asked sweetly. "My coffee is utterly sublime."

Dean muttered all sorts of unflattering things about bratty archangels, then went off to find a salesperson to get Sam's stupid glass tile.

**End**


End file.
